First Fight
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day seven hundred and ninety-eight: After a fight threatens what they have, Sam and Mercedes need a talk.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 37th cycle. Now cycle 38!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - <strong>If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
>Go to: <span>gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>"First Fight"<br>Sam/Mercedes  
>Samcedes Firsts series (following 'First Song') <strong>

He'd been sitting out there all day, trying to think of the right words to say, the words that would get her to forgive him. He knew he'd messed up, now all he wanted was to know that he hadn't messed up so much as to lose her because of it.

The fight had come out of something so seemingly insignificant at first that maybe it'd just sort of snuck up on them. He sure as hell didn't feel he'd seen it coming in any way, but… he should have, right? After all it had been his damn pride that had gotten them in this mess… at least he saw this now. He had long been made to accept his situation, to deal with it and try not to be too shamed by it. But then there were times where he just couldn't help it… maybe it had just been too big of a day and all it took was one little thing to be taken the wrong way, or…

He knew she hadn't meant to insult or belittle him or anything like that, he knew she had probably been trying to help, but then he had to go and react as he did and he had seen right away how wrong he'd been… That didn't change the fact that she'd been hurt for it, and he saw it in her face when she told him to leave. He didn't say a word, just did as she told him.

When he'd gotten back to the motel, much earlier than intended, he'd gotten a row of questions from his siblings, but he just laid back on the bed, silent, closing his eyes and breathing out. He knew he'd done wrong almost right away, but it had taken getting back to his 'home' to realize he had to act on it or he'd lose her and he really, really didn't want that.

Mercedes had become so much more than a friend, a fellow Glee Club member, and he was finding now that just the thought that she would never speak to him again was one that placed dread in his heart. He'd become dependent on that smile, that laughter… that attitude that flared here and there… He couldn't explain it any better than that he felt good being near her, something he was understanding so very much as he laid there in the strong possibility she would never let him near again.

Was he supposed to go back right away? Should he back off and leave her be for a day? Or two? Or more? What if he made the wrong choice and then made things worse than they already were? Girls could be confusing that way, but he knew it depended on the girl… He definitely thought leaving her some time to breathe, to let the steam off, was a good idea. But then what about after? He definitely didn't think waiting a while would be a good idea. It would make it seem like he didn't care, which was about as far from the truth as things could get.

He looked to the side and there it was… his answer… his guitar. Now he knew what he wanted to do. Maybe it was a bit out there, but then that was just how he liked it, and he knew she did too… or at the least he hoped… He would go after dinner.

He borrowed the bike off the guy who worked at the front desk and rode over to her house, guitar slung on his back. When he arrived to her house he stashed the bike out of the way, moving back to find her window as he pulled the guitar back to the front. He thought about finding a small rock and throwing it at her window. He was a good shot, he could probably make it… he could also end up breaking or scratching the window, knowing his luck, and he really wasn't in the position to pay for that kind of thing. But then he saw it was open, just a bit… bless the summer heat… So now all he had to do was to play and hope she'd listen, that she'd want to listen… He took a breath, started playing what he hoped she'd recognize as the first song they had danced to, together…

He looked around as he played, unsure how the neighborhood would feel about his window-side serenade… he had to keep playing though, had to…

"Sam?" He looked back up and found her head sticking out from her window.

"Evening," he nodded, hands stilled over his guitar.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't sound too angry, or annoyed, just confused… that was good, he had something to work with.

"I was thinking about our duet, for when we go back to Glee Club," he tried to keep his voice down while still making sure she could hear him.

"Sam…" she spoke, but he carried on, starting to play again.

"We could go classic, you know?" he played what she'd recognize as 'I got you babe.' "Or we could even go with something from Broadway…" his hands stalled. "Okay, I don't really know a lot about that, but I'm sure we can think of something. He paused. "We could go with a good ballad…" he strummed out something like 'Endless love.' "But, no, you know what, I think we need to go with something like…"

He started to play, his eyes trying to decide if he wanted to keep looking at her as he went or not, wondering if she'd look angry, or… So he just sang and went with it…

_[S] "If I don't love you this way / If I don't love you this way / If I don't love you this way / Why do I say what I say / If I don't need you this much / Why do I ache for your touch_

_With you it seems I could reach the stars / With reckless hopes and dreams / With you it seems I still don't believe / How valuable you are / I'm really loving you / Not pretending to / If I don't need you this strong / Why do I beg to belong / How can you doubt that I care / When I'm with you everywhere_

_With you I find I can close my eyes / To the world surrounding me / And you create the sweetest place / That I could ever be / I'm really loving you / Not pretending to_

_If I don't love you this way / Why do I say what I say / If I don't need you this much / Why do I ache for your touch_

_You just have the smile / That makes my life worthwhile / That explains everything you gain_

_If I don't love you this way / Why do I say what I say / If I don't need you this much / Why do I ache for your touch"_

On the ending he had looked back up, and he saw she wasn't in her window anymore. His eyes closed again, sighing… maybe he hadn't chosen right after all. He nodded to himself in defeat, turned to go get the bike and just go… but then there she was, standing just outside the door. He walked up to her, taking a breath. "Mercedes, I'm so sorry…" he shook his head.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," she nodded. "Look… come inside before someone calls the cops, she moved back in and left the way open for him. He followed, and when she closed the door he could see she was still wearing some of the effects of the earlier fight. "Never had a guy do that for me before," she commented. He gave a shy smile. "Not the best circumstances," she went on, and he bowed his head.

"I think I forget sometimes… all that's happened, sometimes it still makes me… angry, or defensive… and when I forget, then I can end up taking it out… on the wrong people," he looked back to her. She was somewhere in between accepting the apology and still clinging to the emotions that had taken her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say right now," she started, and he nodded as though to say 'know the feeling.' "Earlier I would have said things that would have made your ears burn."

"Fair enough," he answered simply. "Look, I hate that I could have hurt you, because I know I did."

"That's right, you did," her face could have crumbled in a flash.

"Think it's possible I might get a second chance?" She took a step forward.

"I can do that," she spoke, and he breathed out. "But," she pointed a finger to his face, and he straightened up. "Third chances are a heck of a lot harder to bargain out."

"Got it," he was tentative.

"I really liked your song," she finally allowed herself to smile at him, and he returned it.

"Yeah? Think we should do it in Glee Club?"

"Not a chance," she shook her head and he frowned, confused. But then she stepped up and gently kissed him. When she pulled back he could see into her eyes. "This one's all ours."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>COUNTDOWN TO 801: 3 DAYS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!********


End file.
